Hugs
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Megamind lets Roxanne know when he first knew that his life was going to change. Also included is Minion cooking and a discussion of flying fish of doom. :D


Hugs

Disclaimer: I do not own Megamind.

Summary: When Megamind and Roxanne get the chance to talk after everything has happened, he reveals to her when he knew that she was going to change his life. [Note that this story does contain spoilers for the movie. Also, any words Megamind mispronounces end up in italics.]

A few days after things had settled down, though not necessarily gone back to "normal," Roxanne decided it was time to sit down with Megamind and have the inevitable talk. Of what would the talk consist? That's exactly what Megamind wanted to know...

"Minion," the blue-skinned alien uttered nervously as his sidekick was flipping pancakes one morning, "Roxanne called me on the cellular device earlier. She wants to have..."

With the pause, Minion turned to face his boss. "Have what? Breakfast? Lunch? Dinner? Kids?" He felt his fishy body start to pale. "Oh, no, sir, we can't have little Megamind Juniors running around here yet!"

"What? No, no, Minion! It is far too early in our relationship to be thinking about kids." He frowned slightly. "And what, pray tell, would be wrong with adorable little 'me' copies?"

"Uh, nothing... Continue, please?"

The alien shrugged and pressed his fingers together. "Actually, she wants to have a talk." He winced at the way it had sounded so typical. "Or rather, THE talk, as she said it..."

The fish looked back at the pancake he was flipping. "Are you sure this has nothing to do with kids?"

"Absolutely! The very notion at the moment is prepo-preposition? Oh, unable to be _prepositized_!"

"No offense, sir, but that made absolutely no sense... And what talk is she wanted to have anyway?"

"She wants to see where our relationship is going. Mind you, we've known each other for years. The first time I met her, I couldn't stand her. She was always yelling at me and hitting me with things." He shot a glance at his friend. "I was surprised that she was so taken by you. Why does she like you so much?"

Minion just grinned. "I got a great personality!"

He rolled his eyes and continued, "Anyway, I actually grew to enjoy her company eventually...however sarcastic her comments might have been. She was right, you know. I was rather predictable."

"Sir, I'm telling you... Flying Fish of Doom would have been awesome and totally unexpected."

Megamind offered his fishy friend a deadpan look. "Yes, can you just see it? '_Metro City_, brace yourselves, for I am armed with my...FLYING FISH OF DOOM!' Even I would have forfeited after that..."

"Well, when you say it with that attitude, of course it sounds silly." He scooped some pancakes onto a plate and sat down. "Breakfast is ready."

"What are these things?"

"Pancakes. They're like cakes made in a pan!"

The villain-turned-hero pouted. "No frosting? What kind of absurdity is that?" He poked at one and made a face. "I think it just hissed at me."

"That's ridiculous, sir... It's not alive." The fish shook his head and sighed. "And do you have to make fun of my cooking?"

Megamind grinned. "Yes! It is on my daily agenda. I must make fun of your cooking as per request."

"Whose request?"

"Oh, come on, Minion... Your concoctions alone simply beg the request for fun-making."

Before this banter could continue, the doorbell to the lair rang. Both friends hurried over to the door and opened it. Roxanne was standing with an umbrella over her head.

"It's been raining," Megamind observed.

"No kidding!" the girl jibed sarcastically as she stepped inside and closed the umbrella. "I nearly hit two big pockets of water. I nearly hydroplaned."

"What is this...hydroplane?" The blue alien followed her as she walked to a couch and sat down.

"It's where you go too fast through water and it sprays up all over the place. When you're a kid, it's awesome. When you're pushing thirty-"

"Ahem," Minion hinted.

"Okay, thirty-two...-it's scary."

"Ah, yes, that does sound rather...frightening... Listen, what is this 'talk' you said we need to have?"

"Oh, right." She looked toward the fish. "Would you mind if we had a while, Minion?"

"Not at all! I'll be back later." He happily whistled and trotted off to do whatever fishy robots did.

"Megamind, listen. I've been wondering something. I notice that whenever I kiss you, it's no big deal."

He raised an eyebrow at her, about to protest.

"No, no, hold on... What I mean... You respond with no hesitation. But when I hug you, it's like you're getting one for the first time and you're not sure what to do."

"Hug? Oh, the interlacing of bodies and arms and such... Yes, well... Roxanne, until you hugged me a few days ago, I had never gotten a hug. I mean, I'd seen it on television shows and everything, but I had no idea what it was like or even what it meant."

She looked surprised. "How can you go your entire life without a hug?"

"It happens more often than you think. But consider my history. I grew up in a prison for the criminally gifted. As nice as those guys were sometimes, they weren't exactly huggers. A hug meant the start of strangulation."

The girl hid a smile to spare the seriousness of the moment.

"But aside from all of that...you should know that your hug was my first step to changing everything. It led to my being a hero for once, fighting on the side of good."

"One hug did that?" She took his hand gently. "That's amazing, sweetie..."

"'Sweetie?'" he choked out a little nervously. "I-"

Roxanne smiled and slowly hugged him once more, letting him get used to the contact. Once he relaxed, he wrapped his arms around her carefully.

"How does this feel?"

"It feels like sugar wrapped in sunshine and laced with sprinkles from rainbows."

She snorted. "Excuse me?"

"I, uh, mean...it feels nice! Yes!" He chuckled nervously and cleared his throat. "Terribly sorry. I'm bad at explaining feelings. Although I can tell you one thing." When he had her attention, he continued. "It was when I first felt that hug of yours that I knew my life was going to change for the better."

"No one could know something like that just by getting a hug."

"You can when it's the first act of human kindness you've ever received in your entire life."

She tilted her head before allowing her hand to trace down his cheek. "You need more kindness in your life then." She leaned forward and kissed him.

Meanwhile, Minion was admittedly spying on the two. He was on the fence about their relationship, but he really did like Roxanne. She was cool and tough, which was what they all needed. He sighed happily before hearing a metallic bark. He freaked out and dove onto about seven brain-bots. "SHH! Daddy is busy establishing a touchy-feely relationship with his former butt-kicking human captive!"

The End

[Author Notes: Yes, it's short...sorry about that. Haha. Okay, so my favorite of the movie ended up being Megamind. I thought he was treated very unfairly and deserved some love. But I can say that the guy just rocks, and I love his personality. Roxanne was awesome, and I want Minion as a friend/sidekick. :) And let me just say, the BEST part of the movie for me consisted of the following: "You DARE challenge Megamind?" And then the whole brain-bot hologram thing with _Megamind_ approaching Tighten to rescue Roxanne and Metro City happening was just MEGA awesome. lol I know, corny joke... I can't help it. My sixth graders are rubbing off on me. Hope you liked it! If I do write another story, I promise I'll try to make it be much funnier and less serious. :p Happy Daylight Saving Time Ending Day! :D]


End file.
